Electronic messages, such as electronic mail messages and messages posted to group sites, can be grouped into message threads. Each message thread can relate to a particular matter such as a particular topic of conversation or an activity. For example, a user may be part of an email group which is involved in an ongoing discussion. Each email in the discussion could be included in the same message thread. A user may receive a notification each time an electronic message is received. Notifications could include, for example, auditory user alerts such as ring tones, visual alerts such as flashing lights or pop-ups and physical alerts such as vibrations.
Similarly, a user may be a member of a centralized group site which provides the capability of a group discussion. For example, the group may be a set of users who share a common relationship or interest (e.g. family, co-workers, book club, small business, golf foursome, etc.). The group site may allow data to be shared, updated and commented on by group members. Each group discussion regarding a particular matter may be considered a message thread. A matter could be, for example, a topic of conversation among the group members or an activity such as, for example, the creation of a list or the uploading of a photograph by a member of the group. The user may receive a notification each time a message or comment is sent or posted to a group site of which they are a member.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.